The Gunslinger and The Star
by ValarSpawn
Summary: Second Tres/Esther fic. 21 Items list format. All the little things come together to create a beautiful image. I think I might have gotten sappy near the end.


**The Gunslinger and the Star**

All the little things come together to create a beautiful image. TresxEsther Twenty One Events drabble.  
Anyone who's read the manga might recognize a lot of the references.

Disclaimer: I, HC-IIIX, do not own Trinity Blood. That is the property of Trinity Blood Partners Yoshida Sunao, Shibamoto Thores, and Kyujo Kiyo. If I owned it...I'd focus way too much on the Gunmetal Hounds...XD

**Encounter**

At the time, too much was happening all at once for her mental processes to work, so her heart conceived it in place of her brain: _Too beautiful for words...and just as dangerous._

**Too Long**

Tres knew he could have let her down after blasting down the vines manipulated by the spirit. He would never admit--to himself and to Esther even less--that he liked the feel of her weight.

**Arm**

Watching the vine impale his arm, Esther knew she shouldn't read too much into these gestures...Yet she couldn't help entertaining the silver lining that _might_ be there.

**Results**

He told her, without mincing words, that her accuracy needed serious improvement. "However, I undervalued your first time providing cover fire. Your participation ensured a favorable outcome."

**Thunder**

Just when it all seemed over before it was begun and she was about to be raped and her corpse denied burial, she heard the thunder of his guns as the bullets pierced flesh.

**Reassurance**

When she apologized for the inconveniences caused by her tagging along with them back to Rome, he was quick--perhaps too quick-- to assure her that he was not the least bit bothered by her company.

**Jealous**

Watching from her current position, she felt the tiniest stab of jealousy at seeing the potential to be had between him and the Siren.

**Five Months Later**

"You abide in my memory." Since his back was facing her, he could not see her expression...but Tres liked to think she had smiled at his words.

**Kindness**

Esther could never tell if it was deliberate on his part, but as he guided her to Borromini's cell, she thought, _Tres doesn't mean to, I'm sure, but he's...kind._

**Blind**

He lost his eyes to the Ifrit when he saved her. But if losing his eyes meant saving Esther, then he would do it again without hesitation.

**Understanding**

Other than the mission, she knew that the reason he allowed her to follow Abel into the Cabral Elissa was because he understood what it meant to her.

**Heavy Heart**

It was with a heavy heart that he saw her off to the smuggler's ship that would take her to the New Human Empire; he would miss her, and could only anticipate her return.

**Empty**

To everyone else, his brown eyes were bereft of life and emotion. Esther just thought he had mastered the art of Poker-face and that only more effort was required to bring out the emotion within.

**Red Alive**

He had only ever seen such a red twice in his life--the red of Caterina's robes and in the bloodshed he caused when his bullets rained down on his enemies.

**Scars**

Contrary to Tres' fear that his scars would displease her, Esther thought they only added to his beauty all the more.

**Hound**

Tres would never stop being Caterina's Gunmetal Hound and it was she he would protect with his life--but it was Esther Blanchett he loved with whatever heart he possessed.

**Confession**

When she had confessed her love for the Killing Doll, the last person Esther expected to listen on the other side of the confessional was Tres himself.

**Fury**

Because he still liked Esther, Dietrich was furious to learn about the new man in her life. But what made him even more livid was the fact that this man was immune to his manipulations.

**A Lovely Effect**

When Esther considered exchanging her nun's habit for the priest's cassock like Sister Monica, it took all of his willpower and more not to persuade her to make the change.

**Happiness**

Alessandro could not remember a day when the Vatican was more peaceful or full of joy than the day when he uttered the words, "Sir, you may now kiss the bride."

**Shining Star**

When they went stargazing, Esther asked the Gunslinger which was the star he thought brightest. Tres shook his head in amusement and quoted the title of a book chapter. "As sun is to the candle flame."


End file.
